Playing Pool with an Angel
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: It's been a few days since Dean saw Cas. What will happen when they meet up in a bar? Destiel. Oneshot.


**It's snowing...I'm stuck in the house...so I have nothing to do. Expect write fanfiction!**

**Just started writing and this was what happened:**

**"Playing Pool with an Angel"**

The bar was crowded, full of the noise of people chatting and the loud conversations of some rowdy bikers. The smell of cigarette smoke was heavy in the air; it was to the point of nauseating.

Sam covered his mouth and coughed pointedly, but Dean ignored him. Sam huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back a little in his rickety chair. They had chosen a table in the back of the room that overlooked the surroundings. Sam had no idea why Dean wanted to come to this particular ratty bar.

When Sam had asked before, Dean had said that they had been driving too long and he needed to stretch his legs. But Sam knew the real reason. The reason Dean was ignoring him now.

His gaze followed Dean's to land on their trenchcoated angel companion who was walking towards them.

"You called Cas to meet us here?" Sam asked quietly, trying to keep his voice even.

"So what?" Dean brushed his brother off. "He's been busy lately, we haven't had a break, I figured we could catch a few drinks-"

"Yeah, you don't have to explain to me, Dean. I understand perfectly."

The hunter and the angel had gotten together some weeks ago, helped on by Sam's nagging. He now regreted that decision. Dean was not as focused as Sam would have liked to to be these days. Even though Dean never mentioned him, Sam knew the reason was Castiel.

The relationship had started off a bit timid and shy, but now was a full blown hurricane of raging passion. Dean hardly seemed to notice anything else when the angel was around, and it bothered Sam, maybe more then he realized. He was used to getting Dean's attention all to himself. Now he had a celestial being to compete with.

The angel smiled as he came over, taking the seat next to Dean. The hunter seemed to brighten even thoug his expression didn't change at all.

"Hey, babe."

"Hello, Dean."

Sam was about to breathe a sigh of relief at their casual greeting, but then groaned inwardly as Cas leaned forward, touching his lips to Dean's.

There was no stopping them now. Cas made to move closer, but Dean simply tugged him to pull him onto his lap. Cas wound his arms around Dean's neck, wanting closer contact. The hunter groaned into Cas' mouth as he moved further up on Dean's lap.

Sam slammed his bottle on the table loudly and the two broke apart, flushed and panting.

"Do you think you could cool it just a little?" Sam bit out. He liked seeing his brother happy, but it made him a little unconfortable...and perhaps a bit jealous as well.

"Sorry...it's just been a few days since I saw Cas. Few days too long."

Cas regrettably slid off Dean's lap back into his own seat. Sam took a swig of his beer, studying Castiel over the rim of the bottle. The angel seemed more human to him since he had started seeing Dean. He had been showing more emotions, understanding sarcasm and humor, taking bites of Dean's meal...essentially becoming human. Or wishing he could be human.

"You want a drink?" Dean offered Cas, rasing his hand to hail a waitress. She brought over a round for all three, plunking the bottles on the table before rushing off to clean up a spilled drink on the floor.

Dean popped open Cas' beer and handed it to him before taking his own.

Sam opened his fresh beer and vowed to quickly finish it and leave. It was true that Dean and Cas hadn't spent a lot of time together; maybe this was what they needed to get Dean's head back in the game.

"Listen Dean, I'm kind of tired. How about I take the car and find a motel and you could meet me there when you're through?"

"Oh, come on, Sam. Live a little." Dean took a hearty swig. "Stay and have a few drinks. Don't think about the job."

"Dean-" Sam started to argue, but Dean cut him off.

"Dude. Just stay."

"Fine." Sam set his bottle down a little harder then he meant to. "But just for a little while."

Cas was watching interestedly as a few patrons played pool over in the corner, drinking and cursing noisily. One man picked up his stick and hit his opppent with it, obviously getting annoyed with his own inappetance to play pool.

Dean chuckled, and Cas smiled. "Can you teach me how to play?"

Dean turned to him, taking another sip of beer. Raising an eyebrow he said, "You really want to learn?"

"I think it would be enjoyable."

"I can see you using your angel mojo to will the damn balls wherever you want them to go." Dean smirked at the thought. "It wouldn't be fair."

"I promise I will not do that." Cas said honestly. "I just want to learn more about humans. What better way then playing pool and drinking beer?"

"True." Dean mused. "All of our best qualities come out when we're drunk and losing a game."

Chugging down the last of his drink, he smacked his lips and set the bottle on the table. "Let's do this thing then."

Sam raised his eyebrows in amusement; this could be interesting. For the first time, he was glad he had stayed. A smile crept across his face as he imagined the antics that might ensue.

Dean had an arm slung casually over Cas' shoulder as he led him over to an unoccupied table. Gesturing to the rack that held the cue sticks, he said, "Pick a cue, any cue."

Cas hesitantly reached out for one, unsure if it was the correct choice. Dean grabbed two, throwing one of them to Sam, who had followed them over.

Dean leaned his stick against the side of the table so he could set of the balls. Grabbing the triangle, he placed the balls inside, arranging them correctly. Cas watched him intently as if it was the most fasinating thing he had ever seen

Sam almost burst out laughing at the look on Cas' face, and drank some beer to control himself.

Dean lifted the triangle up, leaving the balls perfectly placed. Placing the triangle off to the side, he clapped his hands together. "Now. Here we go."

Putting the cue ball on the table in front of the triangle point, he glanced at Cas. "All you need to do is aim for that ball, and hit it into the others. We'll go through the rules as we play."

"Okay." Cas said uncertainly and stepped up to the table, holding the stick at a weird angle. Dean gave an exasperated sigh, but there was amusement beneath it.

"You're doing it wrong, let me show you." Dean put his stick down once again, and went over to Cas, standing behind him. He ran both his hands down Cas' arms so they were resting over the angel's hands on top of the stick.

Cas inhaled slightly as Dean pressed closer.

"Uh, guys?" Sam said. He could suddenly feel the atmosphere change from amused fun to something much more intimate. Something that he really didn't want to see. "Listen I'm going to go find a motel, alright?"

Neither one replied; they were too engrossed in their 'game'.

"Okay then." Sam turned quickly and left before he had to witness anything embarrasing.

Dean heard Sam say something, but didn't know what it was. The world seemed blurred right now. The heat coming from Cas' body was delicious, and Dean was so fucking turned on he could not describe it with mere words. The angel tried to speak, but only a squeak came out. Apparently he was lost for words as well.

Dean bent over Cas, pressing him down onto the table so that the cue stick was resting on the green felt. His erection pressed into Castiel's ass and the angel squirmed underneath the hunter. Dean breathed hotly on the back of Cas neck, and the angel gasped, legs trembling.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you into this table right now."

"Dean," Cas said weakly. Dean put more of his weight onto Cas', and gripped the pool stick tighter, knuckles turning white over Castiel's. He licked at a spot behind Cas' ear and the angel moaned lightly.

"We can go somewhere else, Dean." Cas whispered. There were too many people here; some of they were beginning to notice Dean and Cas' antics and they did not have nice expressions on their faces.

Dean didn't have the chance to reply yes. When he looked up, they were in what looked like the bar stockroom. Dean's lips were on Castiel immediatedly, kissing his neck and nipping the soft skin there.

"I locked the door so no one can bother us." Cas said.

"Good." Dean pushed Cas down, tugging him onto the rough wooden floor. "I missed you these past few days."

Dean grabbed Cas by the tie to yank him closer, kissing him roughly. Repositioning himself so that he was on top, Dean quickly unbuttoned Cas' shirt, and Cas shrugged out of his coat, suit jacket and shirt. It seemed to take forever to the hunter and he sighed with impatience.

"Why the fuck do you always wear so many god damn clothes?"

"To frustrate you." Cas smirked, tossing said garments off to the side. The rough wooden planks underneath him dug into his back, but not in a painful way. It seemed to make his body wake up even more.

Dean ground his groin onto Cas', using some pressure and Cas groaned as their erections rubbed together through the fabric. Leaning down, Dean kissed Cas' neck, working his way down Cas' chest. He ran his tongue over Cas' left nipple, plucking it sharply with his teeth and Cas inhaled quickly as the sensation rushed through his body.

The angel worked his fingers under the lip of Dean's belt, tugging him down. He ran a hand over Dean's crotch, squeezing it gently. Panting, Dean glanced down at the angel, who smiled wickedly and squeezed again.

His pupils grew wider, exploding with lust, and he reached down to tug Cas' pants off. The angel grabbed his hands to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Dean said, almost in a whiny voice.

"We're going to play a game." Cas pulled Dean down by his coat collar to kiss him deeply. Working his tongue between Dean's lips, he explored Dean's mouth. The hunter moaned, trembling, and Cas pulled away.

"Cas," Dean mumbled. "What are you talking about? What game?"

"You're not allowed to take off my pants. I can't take off yours."

"What kind of game is that?" Dean hissed.

Cas pushed Dean off of him so the hunter thumped down next to him on the floor. "Whoever comes first loses."

The angel grinned wickedly before plucking at Dean's jacket, hinting that he take it off. Dean did so, and Cas helped him pull the shirt over his head.

"I don't like this game." Dean muttered.

"Only because you know you're going to lose." Cas climbed on top of Dean, reversing their positions. He gripped Dean's waist tightly , grinding down on the hunter.

Dean glared at him, panting slightly, as the angel did it again. Grabbing Cas' tie, he pulled his boyfriend down so their torsos were touching. Keeping hold of the tie so Cas couldn't move, he moved his hand between them, loosening Cas' belt.

"That's cheating. I told you, the pants stay on." Cas whispered in Dean's ear. He loved what he was doing to Dean..he could practically feel the frustration coming off the hunnter in waves. Before Dean even knew what had happened, Cas snapped his fingers. The tie that he had been holding onto so tightly was now wrapped around his wrists, tieing them together.

"Now because you cheated, you can't use your hands."

"You're such a dick." Dean said, trying to loosen the tie, but it did no good.

"I know. All angels are dicks, remember?" Cas massaged Dean's chest, fingertips brushing the skin softly. He leaned down, kissing Dean's lips hungrily and then moving down, trailing his way toward the lip of Dean's jeans. Running his tongue hotly along Dean's waistline, he stopped and started sucking on the skin there instead.

"Shit, Cas." Dean said weakly, and Cas glanced up at him. His face was flushed and he was still working at his bindings. "C'mon."

Cas ground down on Dean roughly in reply, and the hunter yelped in surprise, straining upward instintively. The angel moved lower, pushing Dean's legs apart and kneeling between them. Placing his hands on Dean's thighs, he squeezed lightly, and then leaned toward Dean's crotch. There was an obvious bulge there where Dean's cock was vailiantly fighting against the denim between them.

Cas breathed hotly on the spot, then brought his mouth down to bite the denim. Dean moaned; his cock ached and he knew it wouldn't take much more for him to come. Damn angels.

Cas continuned, kissing Dean's erection through the jeans.

"Don't I get a turn to work on you?" Dean said hoarsely. Truth was, he was enjoying this kinky dominant Castiel, although he wouldn't admit it.

Raising his blue eyes to meet Dean's, the hunter saw that there was a spark of mischeif there. Dean suddenly howled, because now Cas' hand was on his cock, gripping it tightly through the denim and rubbing rough and hard.

"Fuck, Cas..that's not fair-" Dean groaned, arching his back up as Cas rubbed harder. Dean thought he was done..he was on the edge..and then Cas stopped.

"Shit..you bastard..why the hell are you torturing me?" Dean grimaced as his cock gave a throb, leaking precome.

Cas smiled in reply, climbing on top of Dean again. He brought his lips down to meet Dean's, kissing him gently, and ground himself down on the hunter again. One more time and then Dean exploded in his pants. He gave an orgasmic yell, arching up against Cas. The angel ground down one more time and then he came too, letting out a howl in Dean's ear.

Cas flipped himself off of Dean to lay beside the hunter instead. He touched a finger to Dean's bound wrists and the tie disappeared.

Dean was panting, his eyes closed. Throwing an arm over Dean's chest, Cas snuggled into him. "Did you like the game?"

"No." Dean lied. It was kind of hot and kinky...and torturous. Full of surprises, like the angel. He turned his head to kiss Cas' cheek.

Cas smiled; he knew the hunter was lying. He could read Dean like a book.

"It was ok." Dean muttered, smirking despite himself. "But next time I get to chose the game, got it?"

Cas nodded into Dean's shoulder, but he knew he would get his way every single time.

Dean sat up suddenly, dislodging the angel. "Where the hell did Sam go?"

"He's probably waiting for you at a motel. Ready for the walk of shame, Dean?" Cas grinned, and snapped his fingers so he was fully clothed in a split second. He stopped unexpectedly, closing his eyes and placing a finger to his temple as if listening to something. When he opened his eyes he looked regretful.

Kneeling beside Dean, a serious expression came over his face. "I need to go."

"Angel business?" Dean deduced.

"Yes." Cas placed a hand on Dean's cheek sadly. "But I would like nothing more then to stay here with you."

Dean hugged him tightly, and their lips met for one last kiss. "You can't stay? This always happens when we're together."

"The angels need my help."

"I know..but.." Dean's voice trailed away and there was a dejected expression on his face. "I wish there could be one day that we can spend together."

Castiel brushed a hand through Dean's hair affectionately. The hunter always acted like a badass, but when he was with Cas alone he was more emotional...more fragile.

"There will be. I promise." Castiel touched his forehead to Dean's. "I'm sorry. I need to leave."

Dean grabbed onto his hand desperately, and felt like a lovesick teenage girl. "Don't stay away so long this time, huh?"

Castiel kissed Dean's temple lightly, and every molecule of his being wanted to stay here with the hunter, but he couldn't. He had responsibilities, and they were calling him now.

"I love you, Dean." Cas' fading whisper was the only thing left of the angel as he disappeared. Dean sat alone in the store room, staring at the spot where Cas had been and wishing with all his heart that Cas was human. Then he wouldn't have to zap off all the time.

Damn angels.

"See you, babe. I love you too." he said into the silence, and felt the loneliness that hit him everytime Castiel disappeared.

**Reviews are appreciated...**


End file.
